Epic Disney: The Curse of New Fantasyland
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: Cinderella's Castle has fallen, Spaceship Earth's systems are offline, The Tree of Life has been poisoned, and Disney's Hollywood Studio's is under occupation. Evil forces have risen and our only hope is a brave yet uncertain hero faced with hard times and his friend, a girl with a sharp tongue who refuses to let others in. Can they break the curse and set things right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nightmares

"Here is the world of imagination, hopes and dreams. In this timeless land of enchantment, the age of chivalry, magic and make believe are reborn - and fairy tales come true. Fantasyland is dedicated to the young and the young-at-heart - to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams do come true."

―Walt Disney

...

Growing up.

There was a time when it didn't happen fast enough.

Now, look at yourself.

Cell phones, SATs, job applications.

You have finally gotten what you wished for, was it worth it?

The world is opening itself up to you, dear reader, showing you it's true nature.

It is a cruel place, where there a few happy endings.

The fairy tales you cherished for so long have faded from your mind have they not?

In their place is not belief in magic, but the belief that you are too old to wish upon a star, to believe in something larger then life.

Nothing could be farther from the truth.

For the magic of the world doesn't leave you when you reach maturity, instead you leave it behind. Thinking that it will be of no use to you now.

Listen carefully, dear reader, for I'm about to tell you a tale that few know, and fewer would believe.

Will you believe?

...

The relative silence of night had fallen on the Magic Kingdom. The guests had left for the day along with the employees. Although, gazing upon Cinderella's mighty castle, seeing light coming from the windows of its upper floors, most would think that the employees of the Magic Kingdom never sleep.

They would be partially correct.

Every friday, the upper floors of the mighty castle, the symbol that assures all fantasy reigns supreme, would host the various array of Disney characters. Representatives from each park would arrive and give their weekly report. Legendary heroes, who kept the forces of darkness from interfering with day to day park operations, could rest and converse with each other.

It also served as a meeting place, where these characters could celebrate momentous occasions. Tonight was such a night.

Yen Sid, Master Sorcerer, stood in the corner of the room. Dressed in his finest blue robes, for tonight was indeed a special night. Just hours ago, New Fantasyland had been unveiled to the public. Much to their delight. The day had been a filled with joyous moments of pride. If only Walt could see how far they had come.

The sorcerer oversaw the festivities that were unfolding before him. Beast's servants were making final preparations for dinner. Scrambling across the Great Hall from the dining room to the kitchen, bearing mighty platters of food.

The Great Hall itself had been cleaned by Yen Sid's own enchanted brooms who had spent all day preparing for this celebration. Their hard work could be seen upon entering the space.

The giant gold and stone pillars that stood on either side of the room had been dusted and polished from top to bottom. The white marbles floor flawlessly reflected the sorcerers gaze back at him. The mural on the ceiling, depicting all Disney characters during their finest hour.

Simba battling Scar.

Hercules casting the Titans from Mount Olympus.

Peter Pan facing off with Captain Hook.

Dumbo flying for the first time without his feather.

The mural had been touched up with a new coat of paint, making it look as colorful as it had been when it had been first created,

Dancing around the Great Hall to the elegant music that was playing were Princesses Aurora, Jasmine, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Belle, Pocahontas, Snow White, Ariel, Mulan and Tiana. Accompanied by their respective princes.

They danced in front of a golden throne, the seat was empty. It had been empty for years, and no one dared to sit in it. Behind the throne was a giant glass window that looked out over Main Street USA. Above said window was a large crest. A golden crown rested atop a silver shield which was laid over top of two crossed swords. On the shield were four golden symbols. A rose, a trident, a feather and a single antler. In the center of the shield was a small silver apple. It was the crest of Fantasyland, and the crest of Walt Disney.

Yen Sid stared at the crest as a loud clanging noise broke the peaceful atmosphere.

It was Genie ringing a cowbell.

"Come an' get it!" He shouted, wiling a cowboy hat to materialize atop his head.

Those who were in the Great Hall made their way into the dining room, where everyone was beginning to find their seats. In the center table, Mickey and his friends sat. To their left were the Princess and Prince table, to their right were the park representatives and their partners.

Yen Sid and Mickey represented the Magic Kingdom, although they wouldn't sit with the other representatives.

Timon and Simba represented Animal Kingdom, but Simba was unable to attend tonight as he was not feeling well.

WALL-E and Stitch represented Epcot, both were in attendance tonight.

Representing Disney's Hollywood Studios were Woody and Buzz Lightyear, they too were both present.

Mickey stood up and tapped on his glass with his fork, trying to get everyone's attention. To no avail.

A loud gunshot quickly silenced everyone in the room.

Even Sleepy the Dwarf looked to be wide awake after the shot rang out.

All eyes turned to Jack Sparrow, who was smiling innocently while a monkey on his shoulder clutched onto a smoking flintlock pistol which was pointed towards the ground. Yet the bullet had punched a hole in the ceiling.

"Thank you Jack." Mickey said kindly before clearing his throat.

"Now, before we commence with dinner. We should check on our guests. Lumière, if you would please do so."

The candle nodded before turning his gaze to the mirror on the far left side of the room.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, how are our guests? Both big and small?"

The mirror's surface shifted showing a few images. A family in Downtown Disney, a kid getting tucked into bed, a couple having a glass of wine on a hotel balcony.

"All is well at the Happiest Place on Earth." The Mirror replied.

"That's great, then I suppose we might as well dig in. Before we do, I have a few things to say. I just got off the phone with Luke, he and the crew of the Millennium Falcon won't be able to make it tonight." Mickey began.

There was a collective "Awwww" in the room.

"Secondly, I'd like to congratulate you guys on another great day. New Fantasy Land is a big hit, and if our favorite Dwarves keep up their hard work, we'll have another coaster up and running soon!"

The characters in the room clapped in recognition of this.

"Finally, I'd like to purpose a toast! We'd all be nothing without our leader, and my best friend. He showed us that magic does exist and that we can make wishes come true. He watches over us now, smiling as we carry on with our work. To Walt, for as long as this castle stands, and people the world over wish upon a star, he'll be with us!"

Mickey raised his glass, and the room followed suit.

"To Walt!" They proclaimed.

"Now everybody dig in!" Mickey said, snapping his fingers.

The metal lids covering the food platters disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone began to eat, unaware that one of their own had left quite some time, with evil intentions.

...

Peter Pan and Dumbo were on night watch, they would patrol the skies over the park until midnight. After that, they would head off to bed while Hercules and Genie took watch.

The duo were flying over the Seven Seas Lagoon, located right in front of the Main Gates to the Magic Kingdom. The water was unusually choppy, and the winds were beginning to pick up. Suddenly, from the center of the lagoon shot a giant funnel of purple smoke. The smoke began spread out, forming a dark cloud layer above the surrounding area. The smoke also began to spread at a ground level, smothering everything it touched. Flowers shriveled up, trees lost their leaves instantaneously. Soon it was difficult to see what was happening on the ground because of the thick purple smoke which was coiling itself around trees and structures like snakes constricting their prey.

Peter noticed a figure clad in red running away from the secret passage which led to the prison on the lake bed. It was Gaston.

"Dumbo, get back to the castle. Warn everyone!" Peter instructed before a bolt of green energy struck him from the sky. He cried out and fell into the purple mist, which reached upwards and seized him once he was close enough.

The elephant quickly flew back to the castle, his heart racing.

...

All was going well at the feast until a flying elephant burst into the dinning room, landed on one of the table's and trumpeted loudly at Timon. The meerkat's shook his head and sighed.

"Alright kid, try again and this time don't blow out my eardrums!" He shouted.

The little elephant trumpeted again, and Timon nodded grimly.

"He says Gaston has freed the villains from their prison. They've probably taken Peter prisoner and are coming this way!" He exclaimed.

Yen Sid stood, clearly disturbed by the news.

"Prepare for battle!" He shouted.

Hercules, Stitch, Jack Skellington, and Genie stood up and set off for the castle gates.

"Robin Hood, Aladdin, Beast. Get the Princesses to safety. Now!" The Sorcerer commanded.

The trio rushed off as instructed.

"Mickey, my hat." He said, looking to his apprentice.

The mouse rushed off to the his tutor's chamber.

The Sorcerer walked into the Great Hall and cast his gaze out to Main Street, which was being constricted in a vile purple mist.

"Maleficent." He snarled.

...

Hercules drew his sword, Jack summoned a steel scythe, Gene raised his fists which glowed with a light blue flame, Stitch had changed into his orange space suit and drew his four plasma pistols. Behind them, a dozen knights clad in silver armor stood at the ready. The kite shields strapped to their left arm bore the same crest that hung above the throne in the Great Hall. In their other hand was a simple long sword.

Emerging from the thick cloud of purple mist were an army of skeletons, accompanied by the nefarious Dr. Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. A small white furred rodent who was about the same size as Stitch. He had long ears, red eyes which went with his cape and a tail with a bit of grey fur at the end. He had a large laser rifle drawn and had iron gloves over his paws. The hot headed God of Death, Hades was present as well, along with Jafar, the treacherous sorcerer and of course, at the head of the pack, the Mistress of all Evil.

Maleficent

Jack surged forward, and then slammed the butt of his scythe onto the ground.

"Stand down, Spirits of the Haunted Mansion. The Pumpkin King commands you!" He snarled.

The skeletons faltered, but continued their advance on the castle.

A few feet in front of Jack, a column of flames shot up from the ground. When the flames subsided, Hades was standing their with a amused look on his face.

"Sorry pal, Ruler of the Underworld here. My orders override yours." He sneered.

"You should stayed in the Underworld fiend." Jack hissed.

"You'll wish I did when I'm done with you." Hades replied, drawing a bronze sword from under his robes.

The two charged one another swung simultaneously, the resulting green energy blast sent them both sliding backwards away from one another.

Genie rushed Jafar, but Dr. Hämsterviel intercepted his attack. He raised his rifle and flipped a switch and fired. A purple stream of energy grabbed Genie by the legs and pulled him into the gun. He tried to break out, but was unable to do so.

Hercules attacked Jafar instead, who turned into a massive serpent. The demigod was unfazed by this and as his foe lunged at him, he delivered an uppercut that sent the sorcerer flying back towards Seven Seas Lagoon.

Stitch started taking pot shots at Dr. Hämsterviel, who rolled out of the way. Stitch decided to go hand to hand. He tossed aside his guns and charged his rival, throwing an overhand punch that should of sent him to the Earth's core, but instead Hämsterviel grabbed Stitch's fist mid punch and stopped the attack. He then put his other hand on Stitch's arm, picked him up, swung him around and threw him through a gift shop window.

"What's the matter, 626, did you think I came without anyway to counter your super strength?"

Stitch sprang out from the shop, snarling and carrying a large popcorn making cart. He smacked Hämsterviel with it, which sent him rolling backwards across the conlcrete. Several skeleton warriors rushed Stitch, armed with long reaching spears.

Jack was having troubles fighting Hades, especially when he was simultaneously trying to fight off a group of skeleton warriors who were attacking relentlessly. Suddenly, he heard a shout of pain off to his left.

Hercules was on the ground, green bolts of electricity shooting up and down his body. On his right, Stitch was clutching his side. He was clearly injured, he was being swarmed by skeleton warriors. The little blue alien snarled and threw one of his guns at a skeleton, knocking its head off. The power cell must have been empty.

Jack raised his scythe and swung downwards, driving it into the ground beneath them cracked open and an orange light shot out from the earth. Green vines shot up from the ground and grabbed hold of everyone dragging them into the ground. The earth sealed up, leaving a scar in the concrete as the only evidence of the skirmish.

Only Maleficent remained.

...

She made her way into the castle, staff at the ready. Yet, she encountered little resistance. She climbed the stairs, eventually arriving in the Great Hall. It was there that she was ambushed. From her right, a screeching duck clad in a sailor's shirt charged out from the corner wielding a frying pan.

She rendered him unconscious with a swift staff smack to the head.

"Donald!" A voice cried from the far side of the chamber.

There she saw the legendary Yen Sid and his little apprentice.

Mickey.

She lowered his staff and fired a bolt of green lighting at him.

Yen Sid intercepted the attack and with a flick of the wrist, deflected it. The bolt of electricity punched a hole in the wall.

"Mickey, leave. Now." The sorcerer instructed.

"No, together we can beat her!" He protested.

"There will be another time, my pupil. Not tonight however. Now go, flee!" The elder magician said sternly.

Mickey nodded and ran off.

The two magicians stared each other down, much to Maleficent's surprise, her adversary struck first. He shot a bolt of blue energy at her, which clipped her shoulder. She grunted and cursed at the pain but suppressed the feeling and attacked herself. She pointed her staff at the sorcerer and unleashed a torrent of green flame. She then charged him, hoping to back him up against the wall and incinerate him. The next thing she knew he had charged straight through her flames, grabbed the end of her staff and swung her around, throwing her into a pillar. He then advanced on her and picked her up by the collar.

"You have been a menace for far too long, this time I'll make sure you never crawl out of the shadows again!" He proclaimed, holding his free hand back away from her and allowing a ball of blue electricity to form in the palm of his hand. Then he tossed her up into the air, leaped up with her and threw the ball of lighting at her chest. She cried out in pain as she crashed through the pillar, and seconds later through a wall. Finally she slid along the floor, creating a shallow trench as she slid.

Smoke rolled off her chest, she took a shaky breath and then exhaled.

Yen Sid sighed, he turned to leave when a roar shook the castle.

He turned to see the walls coming apart as the Sorceress morphed into a colossal black dragon. To his right, the windows exploded and purple mist flooded the room wrapping around him and holding him in place. He struggled and cursed before willing a blast of blue energy originating from his body to shoot out in every direction. The blast caused the mist to dissipate buying him some time.

He was then subsequently smacked across the room by Maleficent's tail, crashing into the base of the golden throne. He groaned and tried to stand, but could not get his bearings. The purple mist was thickening once more. Maleficent laughed.

"You old fool, you're finished." She snarled.

"There are others who can still challenge you, do not think you have one the battle just yet." He told her.

"They will burn as well." She replied, opening her maw with a hiss.

The sorcerer tried to conjure a protective shield, but wasn't quick enough.

With an evil laugh, Maleficent unleashed a lethal blast of green fire.

...

A.N- So it begins. I've been wanting to do this project ever since I visited the Finding Fantasyland website a few months ago. Now, I've finally gotten around to it. I hope you enjoyed reading this little intro. I look forward to reading your feedback and answering questions. Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

Wolf out!


	2. Down but not out

Chapter 2

Down but not out

Anyone who had managed to flee Cinderella's Castle had either fallen back to Liberty Square or had fled the Magic Kingdom all together to defend the other parks. Mickey stumbled past a firefight between the Green Army Men and a band of pirates. Musket balls and bullets whisked by kicking up the ground and bouncing off light posts. Cannon shots were ringing out as the Flying Dutchman bombarded Main Street USA from the Seven Seas Lagoon.

A group of army men ran past the mouse heaving a giant firecracker that they must of borrowed from the Castle's armory. Mickey turned to see Maleficent in her dragon form climbing up to the top of Cinderella's Castle.

"Clear from behind!" One solider bellowed.

"Clear!" His comrade replied.

"Firing!"

The firecracker shot off into the night, slamming into the dragon's chest.

A thunderous boom followed by a shower of gold sparks caused the villain to shriek.

Mickey realized the sorceress would retaliate and started running as the Army Men took cover.

"Incoming!"

There was a loud thud as Maleficent landed in the square. Several groups of Army men opened fire with fire crackers, rifles, bazookas and more. A green tank came flying out of the building to Mickey's left forcing him to stagger backwards to avoid being squished.

The tank's turret turned a fired.

Maleficent raised her wings in order to put up a defense as the shell exploded on impact. The concussive shock wave of the blast slammed into Mickey's chest and shattered windows.

More army men poured into the square to combat the villain.

"Come on men, we are at DEFCON 1 here people lets move move move!" One barked.

Maleficent hissed and opened her steaming maw, shooting flames at her attackers who cried out in terror as they were reduced to puddles of wax.

The flames forced Mickey to dive into the Hall of Presidents to avoid meeting his maker.

"They're practically on our doorstep!"

"They ARE on our doorstep!"

"This aggression will not be tolerated, patch us thorough to Star Command!"

"Zerg has taken control of Spaceship Earth, all communications to the outside world are down."

"Even to the other parks?"

"Yes. Phone, Internet, telegraph, everything."

Mickey looked up to see 43 men dressed in suits arguing on stage. They were all standing up, conversing amongst each other. Clearly trying to decide what to do about the current crisis.

"AHHHH!"

CRASH

Mickey turned to see Jack Sparrow on his back, having been hurled through the front door.

"Bugger." He grumbled sitting up, putting his hat back on his head.

"How's it lookin' out there Jack?" Mickey asked.

"Not very good." The pirate replied.

The ceiling was suddenly blasted open, chunks of wood and roof tile fell from the sky after a flash of blue light.

The duo turned their gaze upwards to see the super villain Syndrome descending into the room from the night sky.

"On behalf of Maleficent and her army, I've come to offer you a chance to surrender." He began.

Jack drew one of his pistols and fired off a warning shot, which the villain lazily dodged.

"Nice try captain." He sneered.

"Mr. Sparrow, get Mickey to the Vault! He knows the code to access it!" President Taft instructed.

Syndrome quickly used his stun beam to stop our two heroes in their tracks.

"I don't think these two are going anywhere Mr. President."

A white metallic figure crashed through the wall, dropping a brown box as she shot past the villain and came to a stop behind him.

EVE took aim with her ion cannon, her companion WALL-E used his laser cutter to slice through the villain's gauntlet. Setting Jack and Mickey free.

EVE then shot Syndrome square in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"EVE, thank goodness. Escort Jack and Mickey to the Vault at the Contemporary Resort and set up and Command Center. We'll need all hands on deck to take back the Magic Kingdom." President Kennedy instructed.

"Directive." EVE protested, a glowing blue shield with Cinderella Castle in the center appearing on her chest.

"It's too late for us, but the other parks still have a chance. You need to help them first, then you can return here and vanquish our foes once and for all." President Washington told her.

The robot nodded. Then turned to her companions.

"Monorail." She told them.

They all nodded and set off to make their escape, running past the vicious battle between The Army Men and Maleficent. The Army Tank had been flattened and the soldiers were ordering a retreat to Splash Mountain. Maleficent wasn't letting them get far, using her fiery breath to melt the fleeing soldiers. Only a handful successfully escaped.

As they emerged onto a war torn Main Street, they were forced to jump off the road as one of Syndrome's massive Omnidroids was firing its pulse laser cannons at two cars that were attacking it head on.

The vehicles weaved In between fallen buildings, craters and oncoming laser fire. Which blew large holes in the concrete, sending debris flying in every direction. Despite this, the two cars pressed their attack.

Holley Shiftwell and Finn McMissile were pelting the robot with machine gun and rocket fire. Sadly, it seemed to be having no effect. The bullets simply ricocheted off and the missiles failed to even leave a dent .

As the two cars passed an alleyway, a Lemon charged out slamming into Holley and sending her spinning off the road. Finn kept up his attack, passing under the Omnidroids legs and driving across the drawbridge into New Fantasyland.

Our heroes continued their retreat, being pursued by a band of pirates, skeleton warriors and Syndrome's soldiers. As they fled, EVE and Jack would spin around and take a few potshots their pursuers before continuing on. They burst out of the main entrance and hung a right, making a beeline for the Monorail Station. Behind them, Captain Hook, Syndrome and a band of skeleton warriors gave chase, hoping to capture them.

"WALL-E, power up the monorail!" Sparrow instructed, taking cover behind a concrete planter.

The little robot drove up the ramp, making his way to the Red Monorail that was parked in the station. He then proceeded to pry the doors open with his hands. Which was not an easy feat, even for a robot.

"Stop them!" Hook ordered.

A trio of Skeleton warriors charged the ramp, but EVE intercepted them. She shot the first in the head, then quickly dodged a musket shot that the second skeleton had fired. She shot that one in the chest, only the third skeleton remained. She shot at him, but the skeleton rolled forward dodging the shot and fired his own weapon. EVE's terlyium carbonic body was not designed to withstand impact from projectile weapons. Thus, the musket ball knocked a sizable hole in her.

She wobbled a bit, but managed to shoot the skeleton warrior to pieces. She looked down at her wound, a small amount of sparks were shooting from the hole and she was leaking a bit of oil. Nevertheless she leaned down and picked up a cutlass from a fallen skeleton warrior.

"Mickey." She called out, her voice glitching.

The mouse turned and saw her offering him the weapon. He grabbed it by the handle and turned to see Hook rushing him. The mouse raised his sword to block Hook's opening downward slash. Their blades collided in a shower of sparks. Hook was stronger than Mickey and began pushing down, forcing our hero to drop to one knee unable to push back.

"You're finished mouse...after tonight, everything will change." The Pirate hissed.

"We've defeated you before, we'll do it again. There are even more of us then before." Mickey replied through grit teeth.

"True, but without your leader, you're all nothing." Hook snarled.

Our hero scowled putting all his strength into an upward shove that knocked the pirate back, allowing him to go on the offensive.

Mickey thrust his weapon at Hook only for the villain deflect the strike off the flat of his blade. The Pirate swung at our Heroes head, forcing him roll to the side in order to evade. He came out of his roll and swung diagonally at Hook only for his slash to be blocked.

"Face it, swordplay isn't your strong suit." The Pirate sneered.

Mickey narrowed his eyes, put both hands on his sword and launched himself at Hook.

A few feet away, Jack lashed out with his cutlass, cutting Syndrome just below the left eye. The Villain scowled and raised his fists, realizing that without his gauntlet, he had nothing to fight with.

Before Jack had time to react, he punched him in the face then followed up with a blow to the gut. Sparrow tried to back off and attack with his cutlass, but Syndrome managed to wrestle the weapon from him. He raised the sword over his head, ready to strike but a blue laser blast hit his hand and forced him to drop the weapon.

Syndrome turned to see EVE lowering her ion cannon, he then turned back to see Jack who knocked the villain onto his rear with a well placed uppercut to the chin. Syndrome scooted back as Jack advanced on him, pulling his pistol from its holster.

Suddenly, Jack started flailing about, fighting an invisible force which had apparently latched on to him. Sparrow was forced to the ground after a painful blow to the back of the knee.

The air above him shimmered as a purple serpent with a blue tail, four legs and four arms materialized. The monster had Jack in a headlock.

"Sorry Jack, but this resort is under new management. It'll make for an excellent source of scream power, especially the hotels." Randall snickered.

Syndrome got up, dusting himself off.

"What are you doing here, you were supposed to seize Tommorowland." He grumbled.

"Its been seized, besides you should be thanking me." The monster replied.

"I had it under control." Syndrome assured him.

"Mhmm, sure you did." Randal grumbled.

A grey blur crashed into Randall, sending him tumbling off of Jack and into Syndrome, who fell over as well.

The blur landed and trumpeted victoriously.

"Saved by a flying elephant..." Jack grumbled getting to his feet, picking up his pistol.

"EVE, blast em if they move."

She complied pointing her ion cannon at Syndrome and Randal.

He then pointed his pistol at Hook, and cocked it.

"Drop it!" He shouted.

Hook turned, dropped his cutlass, and narrowed his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you turn into a goody two shoes."

"I never thought I'd get a chance to feed to you a crocodile." Jack replied.

"EVAHHH!" WALL-E shouted, waving to her as the Monorail finally came to life.

"This isn't over." Hook snarled.

"Damn right it isn't." Jack replied, backing up the ramp to board the Monorail.

"Mickey, Dumbo, lets go!"

Quickly they ran up the ramp and onto the train until only Jack remained on the platform. Hook was still in place.

Jack shot at him, and the villain dropped. He had not been hit, but he had been quick to dodge the shot. Our hero got onto the train, which quickly pulled out of the station and sped off to the Contemporary Resort.

"Bugger." Jack grumbled, looking at his pistol which probably needed to sighted.

...

The Monorail pulled into the Contemporary Resort station, and our heroes disembarked. Proceeding down the stairs and into the hotel's gift shop. Mickey made his way to the cash register and punched in the code: A113.

The floor underneath him shook and a passageway opened, revealing a spiral staircase that went deep under ground. Our band of heroes went down into the underground room that was The Vault.

On each of the four walls was a map of park. In the center of the room was a holographic table that could be used to view any structure or area in incredible detail. There were also to corridors, one led to the mess hall and fully stocked kitchen while the other led to the sleeping quarters. 10 rooms, each with four beds. Each room was decorated a little differently and had adaptive closets.

Which 'sensed' who the occupants of the room were and produced the proper attire for them based on the weather, what park they would be going to and what they would need for any activities they participated in.

There was also an armory, filled with swords, shields, armor sets, and crossbows. Finally, there was the commons room. Attached to the mess hall, it was a room with a big flat screen tv, all the disney movies known to man, a sectional couch, some recliners, bean bag chairs and a magic ice chest that contained whatever you desired.

Mickey looked at the map of the Magic Kingdom, feeling despair overcome him. Minnie hadn't got out, who knows where she was. Behind him, a white ship's wheel with a red eye lowered itself from the ceiling. It was Auto, the machine that used to control the starship Axiom.

"Situation report ready for review." He told Mickey.

The mouse turned to face the robot, slowly he walked up to the holographic table which was displaying Cinderella's Castle.

"Lets hear it." Mickey said anxiously.

"Initial losses are significantly below expectations for an attack of this magnitude. However, I regret to inform you that a majority of the resort is under hostile control." Auto began.

"Many of our forces are cut off from each other, and are scattered across various points in the parks. In the Magic Kingdom, Robin Hood and his band of merry men are holed up in Splash Mountain. They are completely surrounded. Elsewhere, many others are trapped inside Beast's castle in New Fantasyland."

"At Epcot, Fa Mulan and a handful of soldiers are defending the Worlds Showcase Pavilion. Stitch has also been sighted at Epcot, he was last seen being taken to Zerg. Who has seized Spaceship Earth and corrupted its core. Disabling all outbound communications, among other things. At Hollywood Studios, Hades has taken up residence in the Hollywood Tower Hotel and has released skeleton warriors into the park. If they are not contained, they could spread to the rest of the resort."

"Finally, Simba's ailment has been caused by the poison that has afflicted the Tree of Life. If he does not receive treatment soon...the results could be lethal. The waterways of the park have been afflicted as well. The plants are dying, and some of the animals have been thrown into a restless frenzy. Scar has seized control, and the hyenas have turned the park upside down."

Auto paused, allowing this all to sink in.

"We must launch a counteroffensive at once."

Mickey shook his head.

"They have us divided and outnumbered. There's just no way..." He grumbled.

"If we do nothing, Maleficent wins." Auto reminded him.

Mickey took a deep breath, knowing that Auto was right.

"Show me Epcot."

"Aye aye."

The layout of the park unveiled itself to our hero, who studied the map intensely.

Finally he spoke.

"Ok, here's the plan."

...

Back at Cinderella's Castle, the villains gathered to inform each other of the progress.

"Emperor Zerg reports that the Unimind has been turned,as planned. We are making preparations for the next step." A tiny blue imp told Maleficent.

"Good, good. What about Syndrome? Has he taken control of Space Mountain yet?" The Mistress of Evil asked.

"No, Buzz Lightyear and a small team of Space Rangers have built up a heavy defense around and inside the coaster. It will take some time to defeat them." He explained.

The villain scowled, clearly irritated by this.

"I-In other news, the spell that you cast is slowly spreading across the resort. Effectively keeping the guests trapped in their rooms and in a deep sleep, outside the resort time has slowed to a crawl."

Maleficent smirked.

"Good, without those pests fueling their power, the heroes of this place will become that much easier to defeat."

The Mistress of Evil turned to the imp.

"I will be retiring for the night, be sure to inform me of anything eventful tomorrow morning."

The imp bowed to the villain as she set off to find a room on the upper floors.

...

The three Good Fairies had managed to take the Mirror on the wall and flee to a vacant treehouse villa at the Saratoga Springs Resort and Spa. It was there that they consulted the magic mirror for advice.

"Oh mirror mirror on the wall, who shall we call upon to save us all." Flora asked.

The mirrors image shifted showing two people, a boy bearing a strange looking long sword, an oddly colored shield and wearing the armor of a silver knight. Next to him was a girl clad in armor as well, she was armed with a short staff and a halberd.

"Two heroes must arise with the morning light, so that we may strike back against this blight. Guided by thee, these heroes must be. Brought together by faith, trust, and a little pixie dust. However, one cannot be divided on the inside when seeking the power to pierce a dragon's hide."

The mirror showed them another image, a door with the number 117.

The image changed again, showing a hotel on a lake.

"That's the Walt Disney World Dolphin. It's not far from here!" Flora exclaimed.

"We should be there by daybreak to ensure a good first impression." Mayweather told them.

"I'm bet pancakes would help!" Fauna suggested.

"Good thinking, every quest should start with a hearty meal." Flora replied.

"We'd best be off then." Mayweather insisted.

The three Good Fairies then set off for the hotel, leaving their treehouse base behind.

"What of the other hero, how will we retrieve him and or her?" Fauna asked.

"We'll get em later, lets just take this one step at time." Mayweather replied.

"For once I agree with you." Flora murmured.

...

Earlier that day...

Oliver sat in the passenger seat of his dad's pickup truck, listening to the song 'Blue' by Eiffel 65 on his iPod. He thought about taking out his sketchpad and drawing something, but he knew how hard it would be hard to draw while in a moving vehicle. It has always proved to be difficult for him.

Instead he stared out the window, lost in thought as the tall swampland trees flew by. Every now and then car would pull up alongside them, filled with kids who were being surprised by their parents.

It was funny to see their reactions to the signs:

Walt Disney World

Next exit

A tap on the shoulder turned his attention to the man sitting next to him in the drivers seat. He had sunglasses on and was dressed in casual business attire. He had sleek jet black hair and lightly tanned skin.

Oliver took more after his mother as opposed to his father. In more ways then one. The boy removed his earphones and turned to him.

"What's on your mind?" His father asked.

"Not much really, just enjoying the scenery." Oliver replied.

"You haven't said much since we left Atlanta."

"We'll I have been asleep for most of the drive. Getting up at 4AM for my flight out of JFK wasn't easy." The boy reasoned.

"Fair point...so how is New York?" His father asked.

"Eh it's pretty cool." He replied.

"What about Mom, how is she doing?"

"Fine."

"How about your brother?" He asked.

"Good, he just started crawling." Oliver replied flatly.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

They drove a mile or so in silence.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you entered a national competition where you had to create something and send it in to the animation studio." His father began after clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I drew a series of pictures that told a story without a any dialogue." Oliver replied.

"Right, so you came out in the top 5 in the nation. Which means that they gave you a week's stay at Walt Disney World and a class with some professional animators."

"Correct." The boy replied.

"Cool." His father said with a nod.

"We don't get bumper stickers though." Oliver grumbled.

His father raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"You'll have to make sure you get Honor Roll in the fall. If it hadn't been for the fact that your mom insisted you go, there's no way I would be taking time off work and driving you 6 hours to Orlando with two C's on your report card."

"Algebra was a C+, I had missed a B- by like five percent or something." The boy replied.

"A C is still a C Oliver. A C is average, you're not an average kid Oliver. If you spent as much time studying your books as you do drawing you'd be a 4.0 student." His father told him.

"Then you could finally get that sticker."

"Oliver, you are missing the point. I could honestly care less about that sticker. You need to start preparing for college, that means getting good grades so you can get into a university so you can get an education."

"I get it Dad, you tell me this every chance you get."

"What's your plan then, graduate from high school and go off to make a kids movie. That's a risky thing kiddo. It's not practical!"

"We'll I'm not about to go off sending people to jail and defending scumbags!"

"The study of law is a respectable field, and I didn't say you had to become a lawyer. Look, your art is a great hobby and all but I don't think it a very stable career choice."

"I've already talked to my councilor about it, she's told me what classes I would have to take to give me the best chance. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't! As long as you're under my roof-"

Oliver cut him off.

"Your roof? You're the one who walked out on us! The only time I'm under your roof is the last two weeks of every month! When you feel like being my dad again, you let me know. Then maybe I'll take your opinion into consideration!"

That did it.

Silence, complete silence.

It wasn't easy to win an argument with his Dad, yet he was silent.

In the distance, an arch loomed over the freeway. A castle protruded from the top of the sign, flanked by three little flags on each side. On the panels next to the arch, was a picture Mickey Mouse on one side of the road and Minnie the other. Mickey had both arms spread , welcoming guests to the park with a cheerful expression.

On the arch were the words:

'Walt Disney World

Where dreams come true'

As they went under the arch, another car passed them carrying three children who had donned their Mickey ears and disney t-shirts in preparations for an amazing day.

Oliver's father sighed.

"I remember when we first brought you here...you were such a happy kid...what happened?"

"Life." His son replied.

...

Zoë sat next to a small family on the fully loaded Disney Magical Express bus. Sitting at her feet was a grey messenger bag and on her lap was notebook filled with lines upon lines of music.

She was writing the last few lines of her newest song when a little voice caught her attention.

"Excuse me."

She closed her notebook and looked to her right to see a little girl with Mickey ears atop her head. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. In her lap was a pink Disney Princess backpack. She was dressed in a simple white sundress.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

Zoë chuckled.

"No, I'm not lost."

"Oh well, I thought you were because I don't see your parents." The little girl explained.

"My parents didn't come with me. I'm all by myself."

"Whoa really?! Your piggy bank must be ginormous!" The little girl said with a gasp.

"Well actually I won a competition, I wrote a song and sent it to the people who make the Disney movies. They liked it and let me come here, and I get to record my song for people to hear!" Zoë explained.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, that is pretty cool. Can we hear your song?" The girl's mom asked.

"I'd love to play it but my guitar is in the cargo hold, so I can't."

"Aw man." The little girl grumbled before asking another question.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Beach Club Resort." Zoë replied.

"That's where we're staying. Maybe one night you can't meet us on the beach and play your song for everyone!"

"Sure, how about tonight?"

"After the fireworks?"

"You got it."

"Ruby." The little girl said offering her hand.

"Zoë." Her new friend replied, shaking her hand.

The two passed the remainder of the drive time with casual conversation.

Once they arrived at the hotel, the two parted ways.

After checking in, Zoë took out her cellphone and called home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mildred."

"Zoë, hi! How was the flight?"

"Long, really long. I'm here though and I've already got my first gig."

She proceeded to tell her about her conversation with Ruby.

"That's so sweet, it sounds like you are on your way!"

"Yeah, no kidding. How are things back at the house?"

"Good, I think we found a match for Alan today."

"Really, that's great!" Zoë said leaning up against a wall.

"Anyone else?"

"Well Alyssa is set to meet a couple from Fairfield tomorrow. I've got a good feeling about them."

"You're never wrong about these things."

"Who knows, maybe we can get you adopted by winter break." She said after a pause.

"That would be an awesome Christmas present." Zoë said with a sigh.

"Well until then, go out there and show the world what you can do with that guitar."

"I will, thanks."

"You're welcome, have fun! Talk to you later."

"I will...bye." Zoë affirmed as she hung up, turning to go find her room.

"Zoë!" A voice called out.

She turned to see Ruby heading in the opposite direction, waving to her.

"See you later!"

Zoë waved back and then turned to go to her room.

She wouldn't be seeing Ruby for sometime.

...

Oliver had went to bed quite early, his day ruined by his argument with his dad. When he awoke it was around 7:30 AM. He hopped out of his bed and walked over to his window, slowly opening the curtains to reveal the partly cloudy sky and the thick fog covering the lake and most of the surrounding area.

Despite this, he grinned, anticipating the adventures to come with the dawn of a new day. He closed the curtains and opened up his suitcase. He unpacked the clothes that he would use for the day. A dark blue sweater with the words Walt Disney World over a image of Mickey Mouse. A pair of jeans and of course his grey and white sneakers. After putting all of this on, he topped it off with a worn New York Yankees baseball cap.

After ensuring his cell phone was charged, his room key was in his wallet, and that he had washed up. He made his way to his room door and opened the door. He was greeted by three floating women in dresses, one of them was offering him pancakes.

"Good morning!" They exclaimed.

...

A.N- I think I'll leave it here for this update. I have to admit I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. Anyways to recap, you've met Oliver and Zoë, the prophecy has been revealed and Mikey and friends have a battle plan. Next update, we meet another key character, discover Oliver's special talent and take the battle to Epcot. I look forward to answering any questions and reading your reviews.

Until then,

Wolf out!


End file.
